Confined Spaces
by plazmah
Summary: An arrest goes wrong, ending up with Booth and Brennan trapped in a warehouse. As times goes on, they struggle to escape and survive. Brennan x Booth.
1. Chapter 1: Entrapment

Title: Confined Spaces (1/2)  
Author: smitha-r  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom(s): Bones  
Pairing(s): Brennan/Booth  
Summary: An arrest goes wrong, ending up with Booth and Brennan trapped in a warehouse. As times goes on, they struggle to escape and survive.  
Notes: I don't Bones or anything Bones related, phooey. Hopefully this will fill a little of the hiatus void that we have all been feeling, my fine Bonesfen friends. Thanks to miss1nformation at LJ for the beta.

---------------------------

The first thing Booth realized when he regained consciousness was that his head hurt like hell. There was a splitting headache raging deep inside him, and the back of his head throbbed dully. _Where he knocked me out._ Booth thought, the memories coming back suddenly. The dead electrician, his hunch about the murderer, Bones' assessment of the evidence, finding their suspect dead while the _real _criminal sneaked up on them... 

He attempted to sit up, but when he tried to push himself up from the floor, a searing pain raced up his right arm.

"Ouch." He muttered, eyes flickering open and looking down at the makeshift bandage at his elbow. That psycho had slashed him good. But where had the bandage come from?

"Oh, you're awake." Booth turned to the right and saw Brennan standing precariously on a crate that was dangerously close to collapse. She turned away from the ventilation shaft she had been fiddling with and scurried off the crate, leaning over him with concern in her eyes.

"How do you feel, Booth? I stopped the bleeding, but there's not much I can do about head trauma without x-rays."

Booth winced, pushing himself into a sitting position with Brennan's help. A wave of nausea and dizziness passed over him, and the sensation made him feel useless and weak. He was the one who was supposed to get them out of tough situations like this. Instead, he was reduced to slouching against the wall. Some FBI agent he was...

Booth took a deep breath, forcing his stomach to settle. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Bones, which he guessed she _was_, judging from the grip of her hand on his shoulder. "My peripheral vision's shot. Everything's fuzzy and blurred at the edges. And the room is sort of spinning right now..." He smiled wearily at Brennan, trying to lighten the mood. "But no amnesia yet, fortunately. Your name's Angela, right?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but he was relieved to feel her grip on him lessen. "He locked us in here, but I think I can get out and get help." She said, looking back at the duct with determination.

"This is the warehouse where we found the body." Booth realized, frowning as he tried to put the pieces together. Their prison was a very small one, he noticed. Scratched walls and a dirty ceiling where a lone light bulb hung, the weak yellow light barely clearing away the shadows. There was a window across from him, made of grimy frosted glass and blocked with ominous metal bars, but he couldn't see much else. There was barely enough room for him to stretch his legs, let alone the two of them, with the crate in the way.

Brennan nodded, slowly climbing back on to the crate. "I heard him padlock the door when he put us in here. There's no way I can exert enough force to open it up, and you're in no condition to attempt such an escape.

"Wait, you were conscious when he locked us up? Why didn't you fight him, kick his ass kung-fu style?" Booth asked, a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

She was silent for a moment staring at the grate blocking the ventilation shaft before answering. "After he knocked you out, he took your gun and pointed it to the base of your skull. He said he was going to shoot you if I didn't do exactly as he said." When she looked at him, there was a tormented expression on her face. "I didn't want to take any chances. I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, Bones." He replied softly, cradling his bandaged arm. "I would have done the exact same thing."

She smiled, her first real smile since he had awoken, and returned to removing the grate from the vents.

---

She sounded defeated as she sat down on the crate. "It's no use; I'm too large to fit into the shaft. My estimation was off." Her arms and face were smudged with grime, and although she had tied her hair back while working on the grate, pieces were beginning to come loose and fly about.

"Don't take it so hard, Bones." Booth said, trying to keep up both of their spirits. "We aren't in any serious danger, we're just trapped. Everyone's going to notice that we didn't come back to the Jeffersonian and they'll send out a call. Police will be here in no time."

"Except... they don't know where we are." Brennan countered. "We went to Mr. Sheridan's house thinking we were going to arrest him, but he was dead and Randall caught us off guard. This warehouse is over two hundred and fifty miles from the location we were originally at."

"No wonder it's getting dark already." Booth mused, watching the light filter through the dusty windows. Looked like sunset to him. "Must have taken a while to transport the two of us."

"It was a very long trip." Brennan muttered darkly, noticing Booth's look at her. "He blindfolded, gagged me, tied my hands up, and put me in the back of his truck with you. See?" She held up her wrists, which were raw and red with scrapes and bruises.

Booth looked away from her injuries, feeling guilty. "This is all my fault. If I had just paid more attention, he wouldn't have smashed me in the head, and he could have never used me as leverage against you."

Brennan sighed, wrapping her arms around her and shivering slightly. Booth frowned at her, noticing for the first time the pale blue tank top she was wearing. "Weren't you wearing a shirt when we went to Sheridan's house?"

"Yes." She didn't elaborate, continued staring at her feet, and Booth tried not to let the worst-case reasons for why her shirt was gone run through his head. But it was too late and anger was quickly racing through his veins. If that asshole Randall had so much as _touched _her-

Brennan saw his anger and looked confused in return. "I had to use it for your bandage. It was either that or let the bleeding continue."

Booth looked down at his elbow, where his shirt had been rolled up his arm, and recognized the fabric now that she had pointed out the connection. "Oh. Thanks." He replied, cooling down slightly. He was still going to kick Randall's ass when the chance came though.

"You're welcome." She said, shivering once more.

Staring at her a moment longer, Booth picked his suit jacket off the floor and handed it to her. "I think you'll need it more than I do."

He expected her to argue, to tell him she was just fine and that she would survive. But she only hesitated for a second before reaching out and pulling the jacket over her shoulders, smiling thankfully at him. He smiled back, mostly because he was glad she had accepted his offer, but there was also a part of him that was simply reacting to the fact that Dr. Temperance Brennan was wearing his clothes.

---

"All I'm saying is that studies show that vegetarianism offers all kinds of nutritional benefits, Booth."

"You're hardly one to talk. Who's the one who ordered french fries smothered in gravy yesterday, huh?"

Brennan sputtered. "Just because I advocate what is logically a healthy lifestyle, doesn't mean I have to practice it. I _like _fries."

"And I'm just saying that I'm dying for a porterhouse steak right now." Booth repeated. "Can we not talk about food? It's just making it worse."

"Fine." Brennan murmured, jamming her hands into the pockets of his jacket. She was still sitting on the crate, back against the wall with his coat wrapped around her tighter than a straight-jacket. He thought he saw her teeth chattering, but he couldn't be sure.

"That crate can't be comfortable." Booth pointed out. "You should sit somewhere else."

She shivered once more and sat resolutely on the rickety box. "The floor is not significantly more comfortable than this crate. And besides, there's no room."

"What do you mean? There's room right here." Booth patted the small piece of floor right next to him. "Or I could just make more room..." He pulled his feet underneath himself so that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, creating space opposite from him against the barred windows. "There. Lots of room now."

Brennan was about to reply when something caught her attention. "Hey, there's something in the pocket." Brennan said pulling her hand out of the jacket and holding up a crumpled piece of paper.

"Oh, that." Booth said, squinting in the dim light. His vision had mostly returned but the setting of the sun still made seeing difficult. "I bought a lottery ticket last week. You know, when Powerball was up to 180 million dollars? Lost, of course, but it was worth a try."

"_You _shouldn't be playing the lottery at all." Brennan said disapprovingly. "You have a gambling problem."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me, Bones." Booth grumbled. "But it wasn't my idea. Parker got it into his head that we could win and go to Disneyland, so I thought I'd indulge. Just this time."

Brennan considered his explanation. "I see. That's a sweet thing for you to do for him, knowing that the odds of winning are approximately one in fourteen million."

"It's not about the odds, Bones." Booth said softly, remembering how Parker's face had lit up at the ticket. "It's about the possibilities, that we can keep on dreaming and hoping in the face of your statistical impossibilities."

She smiled, holding out the ticket to him. "Very poetic."

He was about to reply with a witty remark, but when his fingers brushed against her hand to take the ticket, he was surprised at how cold it was.

"_Jesus_, Bones. You're as cold as ice." He said, grasping her hand with shock.

She struggled to pull her hand away, but it was clear that the biting cold, added with the exertion and stress of their experience, had weakened her significantly. "It's okay, Booth. I've been in regions of the world where the temperature is colder than this, and I'm perfectly fine... with..."

Booth tugged her towards him and she awkwardly stumbled into his embrace, kneeling against him with her arms tucked into her chest, still trying to conserve heat. He circled her waist with his bandaged arm, the other hand brushing on her icy cold cheek. She looked up at him questioningly, but he wasn't sure what to say to her. _All I want to do is protect you, keep you safe..._

For once, she seemed to get the message. She sighed shakily, leaning into him and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

---

It wasn't working. Only too late Brennan remembered the news report from the night before, where the blonde haired weather reporter explained that a high pressure system from the north was bringing in an extremely cold air mass to the eastern coast. Brennan hadn't dressed for such weather, and neither had Booth, who had begun to shiver beside her.

"If there was enough room in this stupid place for me to run on the spot, I would." Booth muttered, pulling her closer. Her forehead pressed against his rough cheek, and she noticed with concern that his skin was just as cold as her own.

"You would also dehydrate yourself by doing so. Considering we have no food or drink with us, you'd send your body into further homeostatic imbalance."

"Well, unless you've got some brilliant solution, Bones, we're stuck between a rock and a hard place until the police get here."

"I don't have any brilliant solutions, Booth." In actuality she _did _have one solution in mind. But she was unsure of how Booth would respond to her methodology. She had an idea that he would have a hard time accepting her anthropological explanation and would jump straight to his own psychological analysis. The best tactic for success, in this case, would be to take action first and give explanations later. Now if only she could calm the part of her that was afraid of the repercussions.

_Remember, this is simply nothing more than a survival tactic._ Yes, a survival tactic. It had absolutely nothing to do with his arms wrapped tightly around her, his warm breath against her lashes, his heart beating steadily beneath her fingertips. The way she felt about Booth, as much as she tried to deny it to herself and everyone else, was obvious. And if she were to make a rational assumption from the way he was holding her, there was a chance the feeling was mutual.

_That's it. It's time to take action._

---

They were quiet for a while, shivering against each other, when Booth felt Brennan stir in his arms. She drew her hands behind his shoulders and clasped them around his neck.

"Bones, what are you-" All thought stopped instantaneously when her tongue darted into his ear, followed by a trail of hot kisses down his neck to his collarbone. The sensation left him gasping, the combination of her warm breath against his cool skin, and the fact that it was _Bones_ doing these things to him.

When she stopped, she didn't look at him. "In pure physiological terms, sexual activity is a highly effective way to increase core body temperature." She explained hesitantly. "But if you're uncomfortable with-"

Booth drew her towards him so that they were staring eye to eye. They gazed at each other for a long time, without words that didn't need to be spoken. It was like electricity, like magnetism, like the magic that she didn't believe in.

He pressed his lips to hers and everything else fell away.

-------------TBC------------- 


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

Title: Confined Spaces (2/3)  
Author: smitha-r  
Rating: R  
Fandom(s): Bones  
Pairing(s): Brennan/Booth  
Summary: An arrest goes wrong, ending up with Booth and Brennan trapped in a warehouse. As times goes on, they struggle to escape and survive.  
Notes: I don't Bones or anything Bones related, phooey. Also, I ended up writing a lot more for this chapter than I originally envisioned, so now the story is a three parter. This chapter is rated higher for some sexual content. Thanks to miss1nformation at LJ for the beta. And of course, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

---------------------------

It was the dead of night now, and somewhere along the way the solitary light bulb had burned out, casting everything into blue-black shadows. Wrapped in the cold spell of darkness, Booth's attention was narrowed down to the smallest of details as Brennan's fingers crawled beneath his shirt and danced across his skin. He was drowning in the sensation of Brennan's tongue against his own, rough and eager, fueling him with more desire than he had ever anticipated feeling.

His hand slipped beneath her jacket (_his _jacket) and sought out the swell of her breast, his insistent touch making Brennan gasp into his mouth; his own breath hitched as she responded strongly to his touch. She shifted from his side and slid onto his lap, straddling him and rocking her hips against his, their groans of pleasure tangled between their tongues. Even covered in dirt and grime, her skin was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

In the back of his mind he kept thinking that he didn't want to do this now, not here. Things were rapidly spiraling out of their control. What had originally been a ploy to stay warm had turned into something else entirely. The tension between them had burst into flames and was consuming them both. He hadn't exactly envisioned his first kiss with Brennan on the floor of an abandoned warehouse, and he wanted to push her away, stop before he ruined the moment he had thought about for so long.

But he couldn't let go, couldn't stop touching and kissing her, and she seemed unwilling to stop as well. Booth brought his hand to her cheek instead, running it across her delicate jaw, over the smooth column of her neck, down to cup her breast, kneading it through the thin material of her tank top. A jolt ran through her body and she tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing herself harder against his body. Booth felt his composure slipping away, their kisses becoming hungrier and more desperate. There was nothing that could stop them.

... Nothing except, perhaps, the sound of the police calling their names.

Pulling himself away from Brennan's mouth was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. "Did you hear something?" he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.

"No." She paused to catch her breath, hand stroking the back of his neck. He had the feeling that she didn't even realize that she was doing it. "I'm not shivering anymore." she observed analytically.

"Neither am I. I'd say mission accomplished, doctor." Booth replied with a smirk, peppering light kisses at the hollow of her throat.

"Wait, stop..." she said quietly, disentangling herself from him and standing up. He shivered at the loss, not realizing how warm she had been keeping him. Brennan had her ear pressed against the door, straining with concentration.

The voices were coming closer; the polished tones of fellow FBI agents. "Agent Booth? Dr. Brennan?"

"They found us!" Brennan began to bang her fists against the cold door, the hollow metal sound assaulting his ears. "Hello? We're in here!" She yelled, the sound echoing inside their tiny prison. Booth contemplated calling out as well, but he had a sudden vision of his headache from earlier in the day resurfacing and decided against it.

There were sounds of shouting from outside and they could see faint light coming from beneath the doorway. Flashlights. "Dr. Brennan, is Agent Booth with you? Do either of you require medical attention?"

The relief in her voice was apparent. "Yes, he's here. I'm fine, but Agent Booth received some lacerations on his right arm. I reduced the blood flow as best I could, but he still needs to see a doctor."

"We've got an ambulance on the way," the agent on the other side answered. "This padlock will take a while to remove, give us a few minutes."

"Got it." answered Booth. Brennan didn't say anything, simply sliding down against the wall and resting against Booth with a sigh.

The agent spoke again. "You might want to move away from the door though, just as a precaution."

"Oh, right." Booth replied sheepishly. Brennan was already putting his arm over her shoulder and helping him up, supporting him as they moved away from the door towards the barred windows. He hadn't realized how much blood he had lost from his slashed arm, but the effect was getting to him now, as his legs felt weak. But having Bones at his side helped, even if she was partially to blame for his light-headedness. Having her that close to him again, he couldn't resist nipping at her ear. "Later, we're going to have to finish what we started..." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." Her tone was detached, and he was startled by her sudden change in behaviour towards him. "We have to concentrate on the case now." It was as if she had completely forgotten that she had been grinding against him moments ago. She was putting on her professional face again, the one that didn't include passionate groping sessions with your partner.

_She hasn't forgotten, she's pushing it aside._ He knew Bones; she took time to deal with these sorts of things. If that was what she needed, that's what he'd give her.

There was a chopping noise and the sound of something heavy clanging onto the floor outside. Then the door flew open and they stumbled into the light.

---

For her, work was a respite from the rest of the world. Whenever her mind was consumed with too many thoughts, too many overlapping permutations and hypothetical situations, she would find herself drawn back to her office, knowing that there would be another unidentified skeleton waiting for her, reports to review for the Jeffersonian, a quiet place to read through the latest issue of the Journal of Forensic Sciences. She could escape the complexities of what she couldn't understand and return to what made sense, phalanges and foramen and osteoclastic abnormalities.

And that was exactly what she had done as soon as she had the chance.

Any other time, she would have gone with Booth to the hospital. She had intended to. But he had looked at her seriously and told her to go home for a good night's sleep. _Don't worry, we'll catch up tomorrow_, he had said softly, smiling and wincing at the same time as the paramedics removed her makeshift bandage. Any other time, she would have waved off his consideration, stubbornly following him to make sure he was taken care of. But this time, she simply said okay to his suggestion and walked back to the agent who was waiting to drive her home.

It was one thing to act upon ones desires in the face of a traumatic experience; things were much more complicated in the real world. Only a day later and it already seemed like a dream. Besides, it had all been part of a scheme to prolong their survival. Brennan found that she had no idea how to deal with what had happened the night before, how to reconcile the fact that she had actually acted upon her feelings for Booth. Doubts had begun to plague her. Maybe it had been a random solitary event. Maybe they could pretend like it hadn't happened, end a less than logical course of action.

Contemplating the alternative, the possibility of something _more_, left her flustered and confused. Mostly because she _knew _for a fact that what had happened between herself and Booth wasn't a random incident. The chemistry between them was undeniable; circumstance had only spurred them to take the step that neither of them had been willing to take. But Brennan had a difficult time facing that fact head on. So she buried herself in work instead.

She looked at the clock: six thirty-two. Booth had called her from his office in the afternoon, saying he had good news and was dropping by before she left the Jeffersonian. The sound of his voice had brought back all the memories, the heat of his hands on her, the way he tasted, distracting her to the point that Zack suggested that she head home early.

There was a light knock at her door and she knew who it was without looking up. But she always did. He was standing there in her doorway, as charming as ever.

"It's over." Booth announced, settling onto her couch as she gathered the last of her files for the night. "Randall has been arrested not only for the murder charge, but for kidnapping and assault of a federal agent as well." He was beaming widely, exemplifying his boyish good looks. She tried not to think about how handsome he was, or how searing those kisses had been.

"That's good. How's your arm? I heard that you received some significant stitches." She replied, concentrating on organizing the papers on her desk.

He nodded and flexed the injured arm slowly. "It's pretty sore, but they cleaned and bandaged it up good. I'll be back to normal in no time. But I think I'll manage just fine in the meantime..."

"Manage just fine for what?" She asked distractedly, and suddenly he was standing behind her, arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her against his body. A rumble of contentment vibrated through him as he pressed against her, and she could feel the heat pooling in her stomach.

"Booth, not here..." Brennan whispered, grasping for an excuse, any excuse, anything to stop him from standing so close to her. She twisted to face him, putting her hands out in front of her in an attempt to push him back. Instead, he caught her hands with his and placed a soft kiss on each palm. There was something terrifyingly intimate about the action and she couldn't help but think that it meant that much more because it was _Booth _standing in front of her and no one else.

"Well then, we'd better leave, huh?" he said suggestively, running his thumb across her cheek. He held onto her hands and she found herself drawing closer to him instead. "I told you we had to finish what we started..."

Leaning in, he brushed the ghost of a kiss over her lips, barely touching her and leaving her shivering as he pulled away slightly, still close enough that his proximity was intoxicating, far enough that she knew he was letting her make the final move. It was her decision.

Brennan licked her lips nervously. _I **want **to finish what I started._ Bridging the small space between them, she brought her mouth to his, finally giving in to what she wanted. His lips were soft and gentle against her own, nothing like the rushed passion of the night before. Booth's arms drew her closer, wrapping around her waist as she brought her hands to his shoulders. When they broke the kiss, they stood together locked in the embrace, and Brennan could feel her heart hammering wildly. Kissing Booth was something she could get used to, and she wanted more than just kisses.

"If you're driving, then we're going to my apartment." she whispered, knowing there was no going back.

---

Booth silently waited and watched as she packed up and turned the lights out in her office, his hand at the small of her back as they left the building together. They didn't speak much as they took their respective seats and he began the drive to Brennan's apartment. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. If anything, making the decision to move forward seemed to have opened Bones up. He glanced from the corner of his eye to find her staring at him with an inexplicable smile on her face.

"What's so funny, Bones?" Booth quipped, returning his eyes back to traffic.

"Nothing... Seeley." Brennan's voice was low and teasing, the sound of his name on her lips instantly sending his mind to a place of daydreams, where she was tangled up in his bed sheets and moaning his name in ecstasy. He swallowed hard, willing himself to concentrate on driving instead of the fantasies running through his head. But he barely had any time to get himself under control before he felt Brennan trailing her fingers across his leg, resting her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to the part of him that was responding to her attentions.

Booth sucked his breath in, the car swerving slightly to the left even though he kept looking forward. "_Bones_. I don't think that's a very good idea."

She smirked at him, her hand inching closer as she spoke in that same low voice. "Judging from your encouraging physical reaction, I'd say it's actually a very good idea."

He could feel her hand drawing closer and he was already alarmingly close to losing control of himself. Fortunately for him, they came to a red light and he took the opportunity to grasp her hand and draw it away gently. Then he leaned over, drawing her chin towards him so that they were eye to eye, mere inches apart.

"If you keep this up and I crash into someone, _Temperance_, it'll be a long wait before I get a chance to demonstrate _exactly _how I feel about you..." He held her gaze for a moment, feeling the heat rise from her face. Her lips parted slightly and he found himself moving forward to kiss her.

"Booth, the light's green." she said warningly, pointing out the front window.

Booth sighed, sat back in his seat and floored the gas. This was building up to the be the longest drive of his life.

-------------TBC-------------


	3. Chapter 3: Bliss

Title: Confined Spaces (3/3)  
Author: smitha-r  
Rating: M  
Fandom(s): Bones  
Pairing(s): Brennan/Booth  
Summary: An arrest goes wrong, ending up with Booth and Brennan trapped in a warehouse. As times goes on, they struggle to escape and survive... and maybe more than just survive.  
Notes: Thanks to all the people who poked and prodded me into finishing this fic, even though real life has been getting in the way. This chapter is shorter than the others and also unbetaed, so sorry for any errors. Welcome to Chapter 3... less plot, more smut! ;)

---------------------------

The moment Booth parked the car, Brennan wordlessly stepped out and began a brisk walk towards her apartment. She heard Booth call her name, full of confusion. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression, and so she turned back to smile at him, a rare mix of excitement and nervousness bubbling within her. How had this happened to her, that she was brazenly throwing caution to the winds? It didn't even matter anymore. All that mattered was getting to her apartment as fast as she possibly could, to go through with what they both were feeling.

She was fishing for her keys when she heard Booth's footsteps pounding up the stairs, approaching her at a tremendous speed. Before she could even get her keys into the lock, he was standing behind her, hands around her waist and breath in her ear.

Booth pulled her close. "You, Bones, are one hell of a tease."

She couldn't help but smirk as she unlocked the door, opening it slightly as she paused to speak. "That wasn't my intention. Sorry to leave you sexually frustrated."

Instead of arguing back as she had expected him to, Booth chuckled instead and began to kiss her just below her ear, slowly trailing down her neck until her eyes drifted closed and she leaned back into him with a quiet sigh. It was only when the keys dropped from her hand and clattered to the ground did they snap out of their reverie, looking at each other like sheepish teenagers.

"Maybe we should get inside before we start anything we can't stop." Booth said with amusement, leaning down to scoop up her keys and stepping through the open doorway.

---

Only a moment after Booth put her keys down on the kitchen counter and Brennan's lips were pressed against his, one hand around his shoulders and the other in his hair as she eagerly pulled him towards her. Booth wanted to take is slow, an attempt to compensate for the frenetic kisses and touches from their tumultuous night, imprisoned in that tiny room. He ran his fingers through her hair, slowing down her frantic kiss as he wrapped his free arm around her waist once more. But when he felt Brennan's tongue swipe at his lower lip, his resolve began to crumble once again. _If only she knew what kind of effect she has on me_, he thought before admitting defeat and deepening the kiss.

Their hands roamed over each other, so similar to the night they had almost lost control, and Booth remembered the sensation of Brennan's warm fingers on his cold skin with a flush. He wanted to touch her more than anything else, to feel her soft, sweet skin underneath his fingers and lips. He began to unbutton her blouse, and Brennan took his cue and ran with it, slipping his shirt over his head and reaching for the belt buckle on his pants. By the time Brennan started pulling him towards the bedroom, half of their clothes were already gone, littering the floor around them.

Booth had a wry grin on his lips as he pressed them against her neck. So much for taking it slow.

---

She didn't turn the light on when they got to the bedroom and Booth could understand why. There was no need; the sun was starting to set, basking the room in a rich, autumnal orange. The light glinted in Brennan's eyes as she pulled him towards the bed.

"You sure about this?" Booth asked, wondering again if things were happening too fast for either of them to comprehend the gravity of their actions.

Brennan looked at him with a frown and Booth instantly wished he hadn't asked. The last thing he wanted was to cause Brennan any self-doubt.

"Of course I am. You're not reconsidering this decision _now_, are you?" There was a strained terseness in her reply, like she was torn between getting caught in the moment and thinking things through. Just as he was. But she was looking at him with questioning eyes, and Booth knew that he could never say no to her.

"No, I'm not reconsidering. I just want us to be sure about this." he replied softly, watching her reaction.

"I'm sure, Booth." Brennan said in a confident whisper, returning her mouth to his. Her kisses were feverish and hot, burning across his skin like the fire he had always seen lurking beneath her cool exterior.

The idea of taking it slow was the furthest thing from their minds as the rest of their clothes came off. Booth could feel the pent up emotions bubbling under Brennan's surface, underneath her fingertips and in the touch of her lips. As his hands began to trail down her body, her gasps and moans against his mouth became fiercer. Booth knew what he wanted to give her, to free that fantastic fire that burned within her and know that _he _was the one to free it. Breaking away from her lips, he trailed a path of kisses down her body, from her collarbone, across her breasts, to the soft skin of her stomach, down to where her body ached for his touch.

He hesitated for a moment, if only to look up at her momentarily. Her eyes were closed, but there was a faint smile on her face.

"You're not about to ask me if I'm sure _again_, are you?"

"No. Just... taking in the view."

Brennan's eyes opened and she looked at him with that thoughtful gaze of hers. "Even since ancient times, the female form has been revered for its beauty and overall aesthetically pleasing nature. But it's only due to traditional gender roles that..." She didn't finish her sentence, choosing instead to groan loudly and grab fistfuls of the bedsheets as Booth's mouth descended over her moist folds, his tongue teasing every square inch of her. When he closed his lips around her clit, Brennan's hands flew from the sheets to his head, pushing him closer as she rocked her hips against him.

Booth's lips and tongue were slick with her wetness as he stroked and tasted her, sucking her clit faster and harder until she was writhing underneath him, her entire body trembling at his touch as her moans became louder and louder. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her with each thrust of her hips, until she arched her back off the bed with a wild groan. Booth didn't stop until her body relaxed completely, and when he pulled away he was rewarded with the sight of Brennan's flushed body, her eyes closed and a blissful expression on her face.

After her breathing slowed down a little, Brennan suddenly reached down and pushed at his shoulders and flipped him over in one smooth movement so that she was sitting astride him.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth asked, watching avidly as her hands drifted down his abdomen.

"Reciprocating." She murmured, her fingers deliberately teasing the length of him. "'_Do unto others as you would have them do unto you' _and so on."

Booth struggled to speak, both due to his incredulousness and the sensation of Brennan's maddening touch. "Did you just quote the Bible at me?"

Brennan shrugged slightly, hands never leaving his body. "It seemed an appropriate phrase for the situation."

Booth was about to tell her that it was _never _appropriate to quote the Bible during sex, when she suddenly lowered her mouth over his aching shaft. All of his snappy retorts were obliterated as he groaned, watching as her mouth moved up and down his cock. She quickly settled into a delicious rhythm while her tongue teased at him in a way he never imagined possible. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the way the soft curls of her hair were shining in the light of the setting sun, the eagerness of her hot mouth, the way (_oh god yes_) she sucked him so hard he knew he couldn't last much longer without exploding. After the close calls and waiting and utter drama of their evolving relationship, all he wanted was for them to reach that final plateau together, his own pressing needs be damned.

"Not yet, Bones." He ran his hand across her shoulder, getting her attention as she released his cock from his mouth with a final stroke that made him swallow hard. "I don't think I'll be able to last much longer. "

Booth resisted the urge to laugh as she looked back and forth from his gaze to his glistening cock. "But I was having _fun_." Brennan's disappointed frown was enough to start him laughing in earnest.

"Believe me, there'll be time for lots of that later." Booth said with a grin, wrapping his arms around her as she crawled back up to give him a long, deep kiss. They stayed that way for some time, enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressed against each other, no barriers or boundaries to hinder them.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that promise." Brennan replied breathlessly, slowly grinding against him so that the head of his cock teased at her entrance. Booth sucked in a breath, hands drifting down to to hers hips as she slowly guided him inside her. She exhaled with satisfaction, lips parted and head thrown back, and it was such an erotic sight to see her like that, Booth couldn't help but arch up against her, driving himself in deeper. The movement caused her to gasp with pleasure, and she looked down at him with feverish anticipation, eyes ablaze. And then... he was falling. Or floating. It was hard to tell. The rhythm between them came effortlessly, naturally, like waves beating against the shore. He was drowning, drowning in the sounds she was making and the way she felt around him, drowning in the way her bright blue eyes were fixed on his, never turning away and never letting go...

He could hear her breathe above him, hot and frenetic as her fingers dug into his skin, marking him. He moaned and thrust into her one final time before they crashed together, her eyes wide with pleasure. Brennan's fingers loosened their grip and she fell against him, her head hitting his chest with a smacking sound.

"Ow." Booth said after a moment, feeling the blood course through his body, waiting for his heart to slow down just a little bit before speaking.

Brennan looked up at him with a smirk. "We have sexual intercourse and the first word that you speak after the fact is 'ow'?"

"I never figured you were the pillow-talk type, Bones."

"Pillow-talk?" She paused, languidly wrapping an arm around Booth's neck. "I don't know what that means."

Booth sat up slightly, looking into Brennan's curious eyes. "It means taking time to connect with whoever you're intimate with. Because sometimes we connect with people in more ways than just sex, or just conversation. Sometimes we connect at a deeper level, a level that's not one-dimensional or superficial. It's a connection that lasts."

A smile crept across Brennan's face, genuine and unfettered and so preciously rare. "I understand."

And she kissed him like she meant it.

--------------end--------------


End file.
